


Not A Word

by UnderTheFridge



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Actually not sweet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Sad Ending, Short & Sweet, not as sad as canon but still sad ok, professional heartbreaker and occasional circuit breaker Christopher Samuels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheFridge/pseuds/UnderTheFridge
Summary: Prompt: (Amanda) Ripley/Samuels - Things you didn't say at allAmanda and Christopher meet again after Sevastopol, but something's not quite the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InterferonAlpha (Interferon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interferon/gifts).



When they are reunited (it’s been a few weeks, after all, of recovery for all of them), he calls her ‘ _ Ms Ripley _ ’, which she doesn’t like. They spent so long on that hellish prison of a station before he started calling her  _ Amanda _ .

When he makes her coffee, he doesn’t say ‘ _ I’ll try _ ’ when she tells him she wants it strong enough to kill a horse. It doesn’t warrant a response beyond a polite smile.

When she reacts to the news that hive-minds like APOLLO will be downgraded to simple AIs, only responsible for a handful of Working Joes, he doesn’t share her celebration.

When Nina starts to cry as soon as she sees Amanda – relief and grief and survivors’ guilt – he makes no mention of what they went through.

When Amanda asks him  _ what’s wrong with you _ , he pauses for a long while.

“Nothing, as far as I am aware. Operating within normal parameters.”

The facehugger of doubt has planted an egg of suspicion within her which suddenly bursts forth* and makes her heart pound and ache.

She checks his service record, and with tears in her eyes she turns to him, but he has nothing to say. Nothing he could add to what’s already on the page.

_ Routine format. _

**Author's Note:**

> * sorry.


End file.
